plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
No Fungus Among Us
No Fungus Among Us is an achievement that can be obtained on the Steam, iOS, PC, PS Vita, Nook, and Android versions of Plants vs. Zombies. It is worth ten points on the Game Center. It requires the player to complete a Night level without using any mushrooms. There is a glitch on the PC and Steam versions where it can be completed in I, Zombie. Origins The achievement's name is based off the term "A fungus among us, " as well as a reference to the album "Fungus Amongus" by the band Incubus. Strategies Strategy 1: Play Level 4-10 without using the Magnet-shroom and the Sea-shroom. Just pick whatever plants you want as long as there are no mushrooms. Strategy 2: Play Level 2-1. Begin the level by picking the Sunflower, Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, Potato Mine, and Wall-nut. Now, you should pack any instant-kill plants you prefer to use (Except for Doom-shroom). Purchase the Garden Rake as well. If you followed the procedure, getting this achievement will be simple. When the level starts, plant a Sunflower in the same row as the Garden Rake. Proceed to do so once more. At this point, do nothing but plant Sunflowers until you have at least five, keeping them out of harm's way. Remember, do not plant them past the second row. Take full advantage of the Lawn Mowers and use Potato Mines (when possible) to kill zombies after the rake is used until you have enough Sunflowers that you can use to retaliate. Now, you may plant a Potato Mine in front of a proceeding zombie to further delay them. When you have a fair amount of Sunflowers, begin to plant Cabbage-pults and Wall-nuts to obstruct the incoming invaders. Do not waste your time using Kernel-pults yet. However, once you have every lane is guarded by a Cabbage-pult, you may now plant Kernel-pults. At this point, things will play themselves out as if it were a daytime level. This strategy can be used when you first play Level 2-1. However, you will (or may) end up losing at least one Sunflower, as you will not have the rake or any other plants after Level 2-1. The strategy is exactly the same, replacing all catapult plants with Peashooters. Trivia *It is the opposite of the achievement Good Morning. *It and Photosensitive are the only achievements that require the player to beat a Night level. However, Photosensitive requires the player to pick up absolutely no sun instead of not using mushrooms. *Playing an I, Zombie level without mushrooms such as the first level also counts for the easiest way to get this achievement, even on Game of the Year PC. *This is one of two achievements in Plants vs. Zombies that rhymes. The other is Flower Power. **In addition, this is one of nine rhyming achievements in the Plants vs. Zombies series overall. The others are Fungus Humongous, Tile Denial, Porter Thwarter and Pod Squad from Plants vs. Zombies 2, Master Blaster from ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' and King of Spring and Hero to Zero from ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2''. *Playing the first I, Zombie level on the iPhone or iPod versions of Plants vs. Zombies does not unlock this achievement. Completing a Fog level without using mushrooms also does not unlock this achievement, though it does on the iOS versions. **Doing the mini-game Whack a Zombie will also not earn this achievement, even if the player does not use Ice-shroom in the mini-game. Video walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies - Achievement - No Fungus Among Us (Android Gameplay HD) Ep.70|By Gallery PvZ 2-1 (2).png|Level 2-1 using catapult plants and no mushrooms, by User:Ytxmobile See also *Night *Mushrooms ru:Нет_Грибка_Среди_Нас How would you rate No Fungus Among Us' difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:IOS achievements Category:Steam achievements Category:PlayStation Vita achievements Category:Nook and Android achievements Category:Night Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West